How The Last Olypian Should have gone
by Thalicoforever3.14
Summary: Percy has a plan. A plan to change the prophecy. Will it work? Reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is story numero dos for me! I have thought of this in my head for a while now!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? Nico: Yes or I'll send the furies after you. Fine! I do not own PJ&O Rick Riordan does. Happy?**

* * *

My birthday was a few days away. The big 16. My dreaded one. I didn't want to be the child of the prophecy. But, there is no other way. I must be strong. Thalia is lucky. She'll never turn 16. And all of a sudden I have an idea. An idea straight from the mind of Athena.

"You want to do WHAT?" "Annebeth, it's simple. We go Lotus Casino the day before my birthday. Then, a day before Nico's Chiron gets us out and Thalia quits the hunt. That way we'll all be 16. Then we are all the child of the prophecy." Annabeth finally agreed. We got our parents and Chiron to agree too. We flew to Vegas and entered the casino, knowing when we got out, things will have changed.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJ&O and sadly the only thing I own is the plot.**

* * *

Three years go by in the blink of an eye. Chiron comes after what seems like a month. When we get back to camp it looks like Hades. The camp's borders are over run with monsters near Thalia's pine. Half of the cabins are burned down and the rest are charred. Zeus's cabin has a red cross on it. "Chiron, what the Hades happened here? I know it has been 3 years, but I was hoping Luke would leave you guys alone when he saw I wasn't there." "Quite contrary to your beliefs, we have constantly been under attack. There were very few casualties, which we are thankful for. But we must hurry, the Hunters are coming." We walked quietly towards the big house.

Thalia came later. She then turned to Artemis. "I would like to withdraw from the hunt." "Seeing your point for leaving, I will keep you the same age as when you took the oath. And it is now done." Thalia's silver aura disappeared and so did her bow. "Thank you for your service."

I went to bed early, for the next day was a battle day. I wake up to the conch. We all head to the Empire State Building. We wait at Olympus. As we scan the mortal world, every mortal near the building are sound asleep. As we see Kronos/Luke's army advancing, I mutter to Nico, who just arrived with his skeleton army, "Happy Birthday to us." Then all Hades broke free.

**I'll be gone for a few days. I'll update then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if I was Rick Riordan I wouldn't be on fanfiction. I don't own PJ&O!**

The battle started off good for us. Demeter cabin put poison ivy around us. When the army got through that, the archers in the trees attacked from above. Nico's skeletons were killing like maniacs! Thalia was shocking every monster within 15 feet of her. I made a mini hurricane around me. I didn't kill anyone, just injured them enough to not fight. I killed like a bazillion creepy things. Hesphestus cabin was shooting weird spiky ball things at the monster army. Ares cabin was shining like the sun because they were covered in monster dust. Somehow Luke slipped by us. I saw him and signaled Nico and Thalia. We went up to Olympus for the final battle.

Annabeth met us on the way up. We saw Luke/Kronos and I started to duel him. Just as I disarmed him, he asked Annabeth for her dagger. When I looked in his eyes, they weren't golden. She gave it to him. He stabbed himself in the armpit, and exploded in a golden light. "He must have gotten an Achilles spot. He sacrificed himself. _The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap. _He promised he would protect me. _A single choice shall end his days Olympus to preserve or raze. _Luke chose to kill himself and save Olympus."

On Olympus, we burned the shrouds of the fallen. Silena, Jake, and an Apollo camper named Myron. Luke even had a shroud. The Gods assembled. "Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. You have saved Olympus. We want to make you all gods. Do you accept?" We all thought and declined. "I would like to repair Olympus if that is okay with you." Annabeth said. "I would like to put on a dance for the campers after this." Thalia said. "I would like permission to show others the Underworld." Nico says. "I want cabins for all gods and goddesses and for all kids to be claimed" I said after thinking for a while. All of our wishes were granted.

We all lived our lives together happily. Annabeth and I shared an underwater kiss.

The End

**Yay! Happy ending!**


End file.
